Autumn Rose
by Katerina998877
Summary: Katherine and Anna are main charactors. delena, klaroline, kol&bonnie, miranda&grayson, jenna&alaric, samantha&john, katherine&O/C, Isobel&O/C, mebekah, anna&jeremy. The girls are up and heading out along with jeremy, to miami beach, for graduation, where they meet serious hotties.well some but love is love. Anna and katherine are besties. Lemons. There is no katherine&anna.
1. Welcome To Autumn Rose, Anna

A/N: In all honesty this is based loosely on sorority row.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters or nor sorority row. All rights belong to creators.

"Yeah! Last day of school!" Elena said.

"Praise the lord. Let's party" replied Caroline.

"I am not too psyched about this year." Katherine said.

"Why?!" everyone in the room replied.

"Because, we still have senior year!" Katherine answered.

"I don't know about you, but I am psyched about senior year." Caroline intervened.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Cause, after graduation we have the vacation to Miami. Remember? Just us girls hanging out, on the beach, having some fun."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot all about that." Katherine and Elena squealed. They were consumed in chat and hadn't noticed Bonnie or Rebekah till they cleared their throats.

"Happy graduation!" Bonnie squealed and they all hugged. "Now all we are missing are the Gilbert sisters." Bonnie said. As if on cue, Miranda, Samantha, Jenna, and Isobel walked in.

"Hey!" They all screamed and squealed.

"How was Denver?" Bonnie asked.

"Great! I met this girl named Anna. She is our age and transferring her over the summer to finish school." Miranda said.

"Awesome!" Katherine squealed. Just then a girl with long curly brown hair walked in.

"Excuse me, someone said I could find Miranda and her sisters here." The young girl said. She looked to be there age.

"Oh my gosh! Hey Anna!" Miranda said.

"So, this is the famous Anna?" Elena asked. They all scrutinized her. Before welcoming here aboard Autumn Rose, the name of their house.

"Okay, Anna, let's check the ledgers to find out who's roommate you will be." Katherine smiled.

"Okay." Anna said following with her luggage.

Katherine's P.O.V.

I and Anna walked down stairs past the party and down a hallway. "Hey! You get back into the party!" Mrs. Smith, the house leader, yelled.

"It's me Mrs. Smith. I have a new member of the house and she needs a roommate. I am going to take a look at the ledgers. Anna, this is Mrs. Smith, the house leader, Mrs. Smith this is Anna, the new student." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Smith said shaking her hand. Anna gave a cheeky smile and nodded as if to say `nice to meet you to'.

"Okay well we had better get going" I said. Mrs. Smith nodded and I and Anna continued on.

"So, do all of you have a roommate?" Anna asked suddenly. I knew she was talking of me and my friends.

"They all do, I don't. Elena and Caroline, Miranda and Samantha, Jenna and Isobel, and Bonnie and Rebekah." She nodded pretending to know who we all were.

"So, why am I not your roommate Katherine?" She asked.

"It doesn't work that way." I explained to her. "I am pierce if someone who's last name comes before mine in alphabetical order then you are their roommate." She nodded. We arrived and I looked through the ledgers. My eyes widened. "Guess who your roommate is roomie!?" I said. She squealed. "Come on you need to get you unpacked." I said. When we arrived, her mouth gaped.

"Thank god, that it is black not pink." She said sighing.

"Pink is my sister's favorite color." I said. She looked confused. "Elena is my twin sister." I giggled when her mouth dropped. "Well let's get you unpacked. We sat giggling and unpacking her luggage. We had a lot in common. Finally we finished but kept talking and laughing. Just then Elena came in and was coaxing us to go with her to see Stefan who `urgently needed her' she kept going on and on about he may want to ask her out. I scoffed saying "I don't want to talk to Stefan, Elena. He is a jerk everyone thinks so."

"That's what you think," She said. "but I really like him" It was pointless to argue I was going one way or another.

"Alright but Anna gets to come so she isn't believing everything about Stefan that comes out of your mouth." I said.

"Deal!" she said. I knew what Stefan met by `urgently needs her'. It meant Stefan was being a jerk and needed to ask a favor of my sister. Elena was too blind in crushing and being herself to notice he was a complete jerk. We arrived and walked up to Stefan. He and Elena hugged.

"Hey, Elena can I borrow some money? I want to ask the love of my life out to a movie." She was blushing and thinking he was speaking of her. Her face dropped when he turned to face Katherine. "Katherine…. I …. Really like you and want to be with you. Will you go out with me?" Elena was silently crying.

"Anna, will you and Elena wait in the car?" I asked. Anna nodded and helped Elena to the car where she sat in the back seat and let go of her tears. I watched enraged. Then turned to Stefan and looked around to see if anyone was looking unaware Anna and Elena were watching. I advanced on Stefan. I slapped him he held his cheek enraged ready to strike her but was surprised when I caught his hand and pushed him back angrily against the wall. He was too scared to move. Damn, he knew this was a mistake I walked menacingly towards him pinning his neck to the wall with my hand. "Listen up, if you can't see what is right in front of you you are pathetic." I spat. "Let's get one thing straight." I leaned to his ear and whispered "I am not Elena." Then I walked to my car, got in, and drove back angrily. The words finally escaped my lips. "He isn't worth it. I'm sorry." She nodded and came back to me and Anna's room. We sat and called everyone else and they all agreed that he was a jerk. Eventually she let it go and we went downstairs to party and about 1 am. We danced and laughed and then planned our summer.

A/N: Okay I know it will be multiple chapters, but I had planned to skip ahead a year to the graduation of senior year. So review whether you want another chapter explaining their summer and their senior year. Or if you want to shorten it and skip to the main part? So love it, hate it, Let me know if I should continue or just make it a one-shot. Also it is not called Autumn rose because of their house but also part of the future story, if it continues. It will most likely just be a love story no big drama. So…

~Katerina9988

~Kateirna998877


	2. Summer, and senior graduation

A/N: I know I am crazy but I had to update. I saw a few views and I know how annoying it is when you want fan fiction find a story and there is only one chapter. So, here is chapter two. I didn't get answers before I begun updating and writing so. I went ahead and described it. I want to make this chapter longer than last, but don't expect super long chapters. I am no good at those. Oh and I will be doing the story in Katherine's or Oswald's P.O.V the rest of the story.

Katherine's P.O.V

They planned their summer. The gilbert sisters were heading out to Los Angeles. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were going to a summer internship in Rome. Rebekah was going to visit her siblings in Miami. Jeremy was transferring to a school in Denver for the summer. However I had a pretty bleak summer. We stayed here during holidays because our parents bailed a couple of years ago. Elena and Jeremy tried to distract with internships and transfers. I didn't care we would have left them eventually anyway. The sooner the better. So why not go and embrace freedom? Why not? Elena agreed saying we needed to move on. She was such a hypocrite she sits for hours writing about how crappy her life is. Why? It isn't helping. I let them do what they wanted though.

Miami, Florida

Oswald's P.O.V

Klaus and Kol walked in. "Rebekah is coming to visit." Klaus said. Hmmmm Rebekah? She and her friends were coming out for a vacation next year. Just then John walked in.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked. "Rebekah is coming to visit."

"Well now I doubt she is Cumming to visit." Kol smirked.

"You're fucking gross that is our sister you're talking about." Klaus said thoroughly disgusted with his brother.

"What? I can't help my mind." Kol said.

"Yeah it's his decease." Damon said laughing.

"You're all sicko's. Happy?" I asked. Just then Richard and Alaric rushed in.

"Rebekah will be arriving shortly." They reported in unison. Matt the newest addition walked in.

"Who's _Rebekah_?" He asked. Klaus explained to him who she was and why she was visiting. "So Rebekah is Klaus's sister?" He asked. We nodded.

Southern Virginia

Katherine's P.O.V

1 month later.

Anna had stayed behind and we really connected. We liked the same bands and colors. It was amazing. 2 more months I thought. Then it will be time for senior year. She was painting her nails when Anna burst through the door. Her face showed that cheeky smile of hers. "What?" I asked eagerly.

"They accepted my application in London for college." She squealed.

"That's great!" I exclaimed and hugged her. My best friend got into her dream college. "Mrs. Smith will be so happy!" I said exhilarated. We laughed and hugged again.

Southern Virginia

Katherine's P.O.V

2 months later.

"Hey" we all squealed and laughed while hugging.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" The ones that absent over the summer asked.

"I got into the school in London." Anna said. They congratulated her. Then we went to discuss what happened over the summer and learned a girl from Miami was going to start school here. She was to arrive that night. Mary was her name. Rebekah said she was a real bitch. That she pretty much laid every one of her brothers. I thought I was going to be sick.

Later that evening.

Southern Virginia

Narrators P.O.V

They blonde girl by the name of Mary walked in. Bitch Rebekah thought. Whore Elena thought. Phsyco thought Caroline. "Slut" Anna mumbled. The nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be a long 8 months." Katherine mumbled under her breath. They all nodded while scrutinizing her.

Same time

Miami, Florida

Narrators P.O.V

"I can't imagine what the girls at Rebekah's school are going through with scary Mary!" Kol said sympathetically. Everyone nodded in agreement.

8 months later

Southern Virginia

Katherine's P.O.V

Wow. It was the day of graduation we leave tomorrow for Miami. I can't wait and it is just me and my friends not any of the other annoying girls. Not Mary. God we all hated her more than anything. She would however be accompanying us there. Then she said she would be tied up with old friends and her family. Thank God. Speak of the devil. She was coming this way. "Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked. I sat my drink down and followed her inside from the celebration. I looked expectantly at her. "The one guy I really liked drugged me and did stuff with my body I am not proud of. I want to get him back. His name is Joseph and he lives in Miami." She explained. Hmmm I thought prank some guy into thinking she was dead. Perfect.

"Okay." I said. We sat to work planning. So I found out she wasn't proud of the things he did because he took her virginity. That must be why she slept with Rebekah's siblings. I suddenly felt bad for judging her so quickly. We sat the plan in motion.

Same time

Miami, Florida

Oswald's P.O.V

"Won't sister and CO. arrive soon?" Kol asked Klaus.

"Yes." He responded quite annoyed.

"Good. Maybe a hot girl will come." Kol smirked. Klaus massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, maybe, Kol." Klaus replied overly annoyed.

"Is that all you ever think of Kol?" I asked. Laughs escaped everyone, and Kol's face reddened, causing us to laugh harder.

A/N: I know short. I have to ask you all something. Reviews even just saying: good, bad, no, yes, , and helps me figure out if you like this. I decided on writing an extra chapter leading up to senior year. The plot is beginning to slowly morph into sorority row. If you want a hint watch it. I will keep to my plot as much as I can. There will be a big conflict. I am worried you guys really don't like this story. Can you please just say something to tell me if you like it or hate it. Please. I will try to respond either by PM or in the next chapter. So no more lovey dovey crap. Get ready for drama. So please review.

~Katerina9988

~Katerina998877


	3. A Prank Gone Wrong

A/N: I want you all more interested. So here we are we have a big conflict and I have been thinking of some sequels with more of this drama. So here is chapter three. The story will be in Katherine's P.O.V the rest of the story.

Southern Virginia

Day after graduation

Katherine's P.O.V

We all boarded the plane that would take us to Miami. Rebekah kept going on and on about introducing us to some people. Mary and I explained the prank. Rebekah agreed saying she never liked Joseph. Well the prank will go on.

Miami, Florida

5 hours later.

Katherine's P.O.V

We landed in Miami a couple of hours ago. Now I was unpacking in my room. We had it booked for the whole summer. Wow a summer in Miami. And I got my own room. In 1 hour we had to report to the meeting place of the hotel. Bekah said that we would be meeting her brothers and their friends. Then Bekah said that they would have a party at her home here. There we would play the trick on Joseph.

1 hour later

I was first to arrive at the meeting place. I sat on one of the benches. A man walked up with the blackest eyes I had ever seen. His hair was the closest you could be to white and still have a natural hair color. He took a seat next to me and looked and his watch. "Damn" he mumbled under his breath. "They're late again." He concluded. His voice was elegant and soft yet firm and rough. He glanced at me with wonder in his eyes. I felt as though I would melt under his gaze. "Are you one of Rebekah's friends?" He asked me. I nodded. He stuck out his hand and I took it. "I'm Oswald one of Rebekah's brothers friends." He said shaking my hand.

"My name is Katherine everyone calls me Kat or Kathy." I replied.

"Well nice to meet you Kat. It seems our friends are late." He said back. We were engulfed in conversation and we didn't notice everyone else arrive.

"Well what have we here, it seems Oswald old chap has found a girlfriend." A boy with black hair said.

"Shut up Kol!" Oswald said.

"Oh dear it seems I struck a nerve." Kol teased. Introductions were made before Oswald and Kol could kill each other. Klaus seemed to be eyeing Caroline and the swimming pool. Klaus then pulled his friends aside along with Jeremy. When they came back they insisted on going out to the pool. We walked through the gate leading from the meeting place to the swimming pool. I felt Oswald come up behind me. Something weird was going on. I looked Klaus was behind Caroline, Damon was behind Elena, John behind Samantha, Richard behind Isobel, Jeremy behind Anna, Matt was behind Rebekah, Alaric was behind Jenna, Grayson was behind Miranda, and Joseph was behind Mary. Before I had time to process I was in Oswald's arms and hit the water. There were a lot of splashes around me. I swam up and pulled Oswald in giggling. The rest followed my lead and soon we were dragging them underwater. We all laughed in the end and headed for the party. Time to start the prank.

Mikaelson Manor

We sat up a camera in the room she would take him to. Bekah handed him some pills she said were roofies. Mary got the fake vomit ready. Bekah said "Give her this to knock her out for a while." She handed him the pills and walked out. He gave them to her, all of them. We watched her spit up the fake vomit and he came out screaming for help. They all heard. Opps that wasn't supposed to happen.

"I just gave her the pills Bekah I swear." He pleaded.

"You idiot I said one." Bekah replied furious.

"But I-," he begun.

"Call for help." Bekah replied cutting him off. He ran off. Mary sat up.

"Oh my God are you ok?" John asked.

"No, I have fake vomit all over me!" she complained. We all laughed.

"Un-freaking believable." Klaus said.

"Bloody hell." Kol mumbled. We explained and they were all on board. He came in and said they will be here in 10 minutes. We said we needed to get rid of her body. We went out to the woods. We asked how far we were taking the joke. While we were discussing it we heard a scream we looked back to see Mary was there tire iron in her chest with Joseph over her.

"What the fuck did you do?" I screamed.

"Yo- You mean she isn't dead?!" He asked scared.

"No!" We screamed horrified. He crawled away and began sobbing. They all began talking of dumping her body in the lake.

"No!" I screamed. "She was our sister."

"Yes she was." Samantha replied. "But she wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives in jail for some stupid prank." I looked at them. Oswald, Anna, and Jeremy came to stand by me.

"We will try to get help. Come on." I said. We walked away trying to get a signal. We failed and came back. "There's no signal! We can drive her back to town and confess." I looked around. There was no body. "Where is she?" I asked

"We had to." Samantha said. We shook our heads. "But don't worry, we forgive you all for what you did to Mary."

"Yeah, we forgive you." Caroline said. They all walked away. Leaving Oswald, Anna, Jeremy, and I there. We were deeply saddened. We eventually left our spot, but they had left. We walked back. I cried myself to sleep after I prayed for her peace.

Next night

Oswald, Anna, Jeremy, and I went back to the spot each with a rose and note. We dropped them in the well vowing to come back each night, sealing the pack with our blood. Oswald came back with me saying that the guys were mad at him. I prayed again and he joined me. When I began crying he comforted me. I fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: Please review. I am begging you. More drama is on its way. :)

~Katerina998877

~Katerina9988


	4. A Night To Remember

A/N: First a big thanks to Remkah who was first to review for this story big hug to you. Everyone clap for Remkah. Also I don't think I am going to put dates and places anymore. Just remember: Katherine's POV Miami Florida and this will take place over 3 months. I want a few more murders so I am thinking the gilbert sisters and their partners may die not sure let me know if I should. I will also include more POVs in this chapter.

Remkah- I don't know if I will do something like that in this story but maybe a one-shot for that later. Big hug. Hope to see more of your reviews. Here is your update.

The nights played out the same for weeks. Oswald, Jeremy, Anna, and I would go with a note and a rose and drop them. Then Oswald would come back with me and we would have fun by watching movies reading or anything. The third night after her death we were forced to another pack to not tell about what happened. Oswald took me out a few times as friends. I knew there was something more even if he didn't know it. I saw the look in his eye. I saw it on Elena before when she looked at Stefan. I also saw it in the looks of many people now. The last thing I want is my friends getting hurt. It happened to Elena once and I wouldn't let it happen again. I can see them. Oswald took me out to a fancy restaurant and I saw Elena and Kol sitting there. She had love in her eyes and lust in his. They left together and the next day Elena was crying and locking herself in her room.

Last Night Kol's POV

Elena and I left the restaurant. She was drunk of course. He led her back to her apartment. She fell to the bed her dress riding up. He needed her. He came up to her hovering over her. Placing his hands on her thighs he pushed her dress up before taking off his clothes. She was real hazed from it all and didn't know what was happening. He begun kissing her lips then moving to the jaw line planting kisses along the way. After being satisfied by her moans he moved to her breasts. He took one breast in his mouth licking the nipple roughly while cupping the other breast and moving his thumb over the nipple just as roughly. After her moans and screams he moved down her stomach to her core. There he made circles on her clit with his thumb earning her screaming his name. Suddenly he thrust three fingers into her pumping hard as she screamed he took it up a notch licking her clit in rhythm with fingering she screamed his name in want. He then moved back up her body kissing her lips in passion she tasted herself. Then he pushed in hard breaking her barrier completely, so fast he didn't even realize it was there. Not letting her adjust he thrust back harder hitting her spot over and over again until her orgasm came and she screamed her name he let himself release in her. She fell asleep obviously tired and he left never wanting speak of it again.

Present Katherine's POV

I was on my way to the mikaelsons' at this at this very moment when my phone vibrated. "Hello"

"Hey.." It was Elena.

"Hi, are you alright?" I asked her.

"No, you remember last night?" I could hear her cries.

"Yeah, I saw you and Kol together." She explained what happened. "I'm so sorry, but can I call you back?

"Yeah." She replied. I pulled up to the manor and silently slipped inside. I heard voices and snuck down the hall. It was coming from the sitting room. The muffled voices of Klaus and Bekah. Then suddenly she yelled. "KOL!" It startled me. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"COMING!" He yelled back. In a few seconds he walked past. I saw from my hiding place. When he was distracted by talking I ran out and had him pinned to the wall by the throat. "Elena?" He chocked out.

"No, my name is Katherine and I am Elena's twin sister." I said

"I swear I didn't know she had such an attractive sister or I wouldn't have slept with her." He tried.

"WHAT?" Rebekah yelled. I ignored her.

"You didn't sleep with her. You basically raped her. You got her drunk took her virginity and just left her not calling or anything just left!" I screamed. He looked shocked.

"I swear I had no idea." He was in tears now. I squeezed his neck real hard. After being satisfied by his scream, I dropped him. I told Bekah sorry about the measures I took. She said it was fine. I left. I hurt him and I left when he was in tears. Why? Because I couldn't kill him. Not with Bekah and Klaus around. So I let him be and kept the fact it happened between us. But that didn't mean I forgave him far from it. I would hate him forever.

That evening

Samantha's POV

I was walking down the hallway when I heard it. It was hurried footsteps. Suddenly I felt something strike me in the back. I turned around to see a man in a cloak. He pulled off the hood and I saw…. Blackness. I was falling in the blackness

Same time

Katherine's POV.

I got ahold of everyone and told them about Kol and to keep quiet. Everyone except one person. I couldn't get ahold of Samantha I continued to call and call. Nothing. I got worried and looked at my friend pin. She had been disconnected from the server. This was bad. I continued until it hit 8 pm. Then I sat out to Mary's grave. I didn't know what had happened. I threw in a rose and note. When someone came to stand by me. I felt something on my waist. I looked up to see Oswald with his arm around me. He dropped in his as did Anna and Jeremy. We walked off together, replaying what we had done for the past month.

A/N: I am so sorry for no update! But there was a lemon! Again I am so sorry.


	5. Mary's Back

A/N: Hey to answer your unasked question yes I am still alive. *Gasp* Sorry for no update. There is no excuse except that I was caught up reading to get more muse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This goes for all chapters.

John's POV

I couldn't figure it out where was Samantha? I hadn't seen her in days. I walked down a hallway and saw a figure sitting in a chair. I looked in the face and saw the beautiful porcelain skin I had grown so fond of. No, this can't be, NO! I ran wanting to get as far away from here as possible. I ran almost at the door. Then I felt something hit my chest. I looked down a tire iron sticking in my chest. I looked up. There was a figure in a cloak. They pulled off the hood. "Why?" I asked. They only laughed. I know who I saw. I saw…. The blackness engulfed me. I fell into the blackness.

The Next Day

Katherine's POV

I hadn't noticed it. I hadn't noticed I hadn't seen Samantha in days. Today I noticed it. Why? I don't know. The only thing different was I hadn't seen Oswald today. That couldn't be. I walked into the police station. "Hi I want to file someone as a missing person."

"How long have they been missing?" The cop asked.

"About three days." I responded.

"Okay. How old are they?" He asked.

"She is 17 her birthday is next month we are on a vacation for graduation" I responded.

"Okay fill this out and we need a current picture of her." He said handing me a sheet of paper. Then I realized that John disappeared last night.

"I also have another friend who disappeared last night. His roommates said he never came home." I said

"Okay, here fill one out for him too." He said. I filled out the papers then got out a picture of them. His arm over her shoulder.

"This is the only picture I have of them." I said to him handing him the picture.

"Alright we will get this processed and known to the public." The cop answered. I nodded then walked out of the station. The nights played out the same as always. We waited for news on John and Samantha. Oswald, Jeremy, Anna, and I never once forgetting to go to Mary's grave. Finally we received news that a girl found their bodies in a warehouse. We cried and mourned how? Suddenly are phones all went off. It was a message from Mary's phone. It was a picture of a tricked out tire iron. We gasped all getting the same message with it. _You will regret throwing me in that whole!_ I gasped. How Mary was dead. This couldn't be. It was not possible. But it was Mary's phone, the exact weapon that killed her, and the exact thing they decided to do with her body. I texted back. _Oswald, Jeremy, Anna, and I never agreed to that, Mary._ She replied _I know you four are the only ones that visit my grave._ There was gasp behind me. It was Bekah, "You what?!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes at her. _I don't plan on killing you guys._ She said. _But I will if you get in my way._ She added. I stared at the phone unsure of what to do. No more messages came through. I sent, _Did you kill John and Samantha?_ She responded _Yes! Good-bye now._ I threw my phone at the wall and screamed. I threw tables and chairs until Oswald and Anna gripped my arms and held me back. I began to sob. They let me go and I fell to the ground. Elena and Bekah came to stand by my and comfort me. I jerked away.

"This is all your faults! Samantha and John wouldn't be dead if you had just confessed!" I stood and ran out. They all stood there frozen. I went back to the room and began to pack. Someone opened my door. Oswald. I kept packing. Then made for the door. He blocked my way. "Move." I said

"No." He stated simply. I growled and tried to push past him. I couldn't. I began to pound on his chest. He just grabbed my hands. "Don't leave me." He begged me. I stared at him he stared back. I broke into a smile.

"I'll never leave you." I said. We kissed. I dropped my suitcase and he pushed me back towards the bed. I fell back and he hovered over me. I moved us to the center of the bed. He kissed me eagerly then traced kisses down my jaw to my neck. He sucked and nipped at it. I let out a moan of pleasure. I pulled on his shirt and he pulled away to take off his shirt. Then I pulled mine of and he continued his previous activity. Then traced kisses down to my breasts. Once there he lifted me up only enough to unhook my bra. It slipped off easily. He took on into his mouth he licked, sucked, and nipped at my nipple while rubbing his thumb roughly over and pinching the other. Then he trailed kisses down to my shorts he kissed back up then placed a peck on my lips. I unzipped his pants then pulled them off him. They pooled at his feet. Before I could pull his underwear off he unzipped my jean shorts, he pulled them off then pulled off my lace panties. After that he stuck a finger in and pumped. I let out a moan as he slipped another in and pumped. I moaned louder as he used his thumb to trace circles on my clit. I moaned louder as he slipped one more in. I screamed as he switched his thumb with his tongue. "OOOHHHHH!" I screamed. He pulled out leaving me at the edge I let out a whimper of disagreement. He soon had his underwear off and was positioned at my entrance. Then pushed in hard and fast. It broke the barrier I felt pain but my orgasm drowned it out with the immense waves of pleasure. He started pumping again and soon we both came. He fell to my side and we fell asleep together, in each other's arms.

A/N: Hey! Again sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it.

~Katerina9988

~Katerina998877


	6. We need a plan

A/N: I plan on trying to end this story soon. Unless someone wants to take it over. Why? Because I can't keep up with it I updated earlier this month! So sorry but I have been stressed and my favorite author hazelheart93 is updating fast. So this is just a filler chapter. So enjoy. I will have the next chapter up by wendesday. I hope.

Katherine's POV

With Mary back, people disappearing, and more text messages we needed a plan. That's how we all ended up in the mikaelsons' parlor. I could feel the tension rise as Kol walked into the room and came to stand by Elena. "Hello, sweetheart." He said. Elena winced when he put his hand on her hip. I shot him a death glare and he pulled back as if he had been struck by a snake. He however decided to try my patience and put an arm around her waist. She sobbed and tried her best to stay still. Damon walked in to see us three. He examined our exchange. Then came up to stand by Kol and say "Will you take your hands off my girl?!" He seethed. We all stood stunned and Kol quickly removed his arm and hurried out of the room. Elena turned to him blushing. "Thanks" She mumbled.

"No problem." He said smirking. "See you around Elena." Everyone gathered Kol as far away from Elena as possible. "Okay, we need a plan to get rid of Mary." Damon said.

"We could kill her." Bonnie said. Causing everyone to stare at her. "Everyone who agrees say 'I'." She said. Simultainiously.

"No!" I said. " We killed her once we won't again." I said with confidence. Everyone stared then nodded.

"Okay we won't kill her." We continued to brainstorm. We finally settled on a plan.

A/N: O.o what's their plan?


End file.
